


Sweet Treat

by sleepii



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, The Pocky Game, i know this is such a anime cliche hush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: “Ah, what is this gem i seemed to have found?” you heard V say behind you that peaked your curiosity. You both were exploring around an abandoned building that seemed to have some interesting finds and it seems V has found another one.“Hm? What’d you find?” You turn over to him and see that hes holding some package? As you come close to him, you see that what he has is a pack of pocky!Oh how can this go wrong?





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

> How did pocky survive with the demon apocalypse? Magic. Just roll with it. I know this is such a cheesy anime thing but i had to ok ,,,

 

“Ah, what is this gem i seemed to have found?” you heard V say behind you that peaked your curiosity. You both were exploring around an abandoned building that seemed to have some interesting finds and it seems V has found another one.

“Hm? What’d you find?” You turn over to him and see that hes holding some package? As you come close to him, you see that what he has is a pack of pocky! “Oh, i haven’t had that snack in years! Its basically little biscuit sticks covered in chocolate.” you happily explain as your eyes light up. V chuckles at your excitement, loving whenever you’re enthusiastic. 

“Hm, sounds delicious. I’m not much of a sweets person, so you can have it. Don’t believe i deserve of such a tasty treat.” He tosses them over to you, almost slipping through your grasp. You let out a huff, both of excitement and a little annoyance. You knew that V has a sweet tooth but never liked displaying it. You certainly didn’t want to eat this treat all to yourself though. The steps of his feet taking him away from you snapped you out of your thoughts made you speak without thinking.

“I could share with you!, if you don’t mind..” 

He halts in his steps, looking back at you. You thanked the gods for the building being slightly dark that it hid your tang of blush on your cheeks. He turns gracefully, a smile upon his face. “I must thank you then, guess i could go for a little snack.” a little growl snuck into his tone made you even more flushed. 

There wasn’t anything too comfortable in the room, but you both made do with a torn up couch. Light dust picked up when you both rested upon the cousins as you started opening up the wrapper. Once you did, you took a whiff of the sweet chocolaty delight. Man did you miss these snacks. Its actually pretty hard to find anything like a dessert when most have been destroyed. You slipped one out and plopped it into your mouth, immediately falling in love with the taste. You let out a little happy moan of delight, which caught V’s interest. Now it was his turn to thank the gods for the dark room covering his blush.

“Oh, sorry for being rude!” you flustered out. You pick another one from the small box and hold it out for him to grab. He does and curiously looks it over before placing into his mouth and taking a bite. He lets out a content “Hmm.” and a smile, which makes you glad. “It tastes wonderful.”

Just then, you remembered a game everyone would play with this treat. The Pocky Game.

Back then you were too shy on trying that game with anyone but in this moment, you thought of all the times V would make a sly flirt or tease you, knowing it made you heated in the face. It was payback time.

“Hey V, wanna play a game?” 

This caught his interest. “A game you say? What would it be-” as he turned his head to look at you, you bite down on the other end of his pocky. You stare into his jaded eyes, not daring to look away as you feared you’d lose confidence. This of course caught the goth off guard, making his flustered confusion visible. “(Y/N)…?”

“Two people bite the end of the pocky, first to eat all the pocky without backing down wins.” you say with a smirk. That seemed to have flipped a competitive switch within V, because he was back to his sly flirtatious self again. “I see…Well this seems like a fun game. Lets see who wins.”

Your boldness faded a little at his remark but you couldn’t back down. As you started nibbling away at the chocolaty treat, so did he. It seemed that you both were going at the same painstaking pace. You couldn’t tell if you were anxious or excited that at the end of the nibbling is V’s lips, and there’s a chance that maybe they’ll meet yours. 

What seemed like years what was actually just a couple seconds passed and your lips were millimeters apart. Your heart started to race rapidly, staying in place not knowing what to do. 

Do you go further? Do you back down and accept the loss? Do you-

A gentle, chocolate tasted kiss was place onto your lips, interrupting your thoughts.

You stood there, delightfully surprised. You felt his soft hands gently placing against your back, gently pulling you closer. Soon you melted into his lips, tilting your head. Your arms slowly placed onto his shoulders, his hands slowly rubbing against your back.

After a few seconds, you both pulled away, your eyes partly open to see V staring at your flustered state. He licked his sweet lips before pulling away more, having a cocky smirk.

“Disregarding who won or lost, i think i got a new favorite treat myself.” he says in a seductive tone, sending you a small wink before getting up and walking over to the door frame. He stops and barely looks behind you. “And this one, i can have whenever i want.” A small  _tink_  of his cane hitting the door frame and he was quickly out of there, Shadow carrying him.

Trying to piece yourself together, you sat there, your heart beating at top speeds. 

_He won the game, but you were not complaining in the slightest._


End file.
